Open the Door
by Xandra J
Summary: A modern day girl with a terrible life - and one life-altering secret - goes to Narnia. What will she find there? Ed/OC


**AN: Hello! Now, a note to all of you that had me on Author Alert because of my recent iCarly fanfics: I am very sorry, but this story will be a Chronicles of Narnia fic. I was doing those iCarly things because I like the show, and it gave me good ideas – but my true passion is for Narnia. Again – I'm very sorry. **

**The real AN: Ok, now, this fic was inspired by the song 'Knock Knock', by Lenka. It may not show immediately, but it will be apparent by about chapter ten (Yes, this is going to be LONG!) that I was inspired by the song (I suggest you listen to it.) **

-------xOx-------

Chapter One – Let me in!

-------xOx-------

"Kira! Kira, open the door!" I shrieked through the locked front door to my younger sister.

"What's the password?" she sang, in an annoying singsong voice , "Come on, Alex! I'm not letting you in without a password!"

I rolled my eyes. My sister was insane. She did this almost every day, and the password was always the same – "Narnia."

I heard Kira grumbling on the other side of the door. The security chain rattled, the deadbolt slid back, and the lock clicked. The door then swung open to reveal my disgruntled seven year old sister.

"I don't know how you guessed that," she said under her breath.

I didn't respond. Kira was _obsessed _with the Chronicles of Narnia – books, movies, websites, documentaries – everything.

Judy hates me. Judy is my mother, but, since (as I said) she hates me, I call her by her first name. Judy hates me because I'm not Christian. She and all her family are, but I take after my dad, and he was an Atheist. I say he _was _and Atheist because he died five years ago, when I was nine.

Yeah, you could basically say my life is really messed up. I have no friends, and my family hates me. But, I carry a secret in the bottom of my heart and stomach and down to my very core. My father wasn't entirely human. He was half elf. The elf came from…you guessed it – Narnia. I am one-quarter elf. Kira isn't because she's only really my half-sister. For the last three years before his death, my father taught me about my Narnia heritage, walking me through everything from the creation of Narnia under the paw of Aslan to the day the Tree of Protection died and Jadis took over.

I've always wondered why my mother never told me before the years I lived with Dad. I guess she just didn't want me to get egotistical or think she was insane. Now I just think she's selfish.

I walked up to my room, past my youngest half-sister, Carrie, and threw myself down onto my bed with a sigh. My room was fairly small, painted black (which made it look even smaller), with a small twin bed in one corner and a tall bureau against one wall that held all my clothes. But I had two things that were my pride and joy – my notebook computer, and, hidden away in a hidden compartment in the bottom of the bureau, a map of Narnia and the surrounding lands – Calormen and Archenland. These were all my worldly possessions.

I closed my eyes as I lay on my bed, and, before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep

_I dreamed I was in Narnia. I'd never seen Narnia, but where else could I be? I couldn't control my movements, I was just drifting. My father had told me that when Jadis took control, she had put a perpetual winter over Narnia, but this Narnia was warm and green and alive. _

_I drifted over the Shuddering Wood and the Great River – past the Dancing Lawn and a cracked Stone Table. I sailed over the River Rush and kept going until I reached the coast. Then I started going North, following the shoreline. Then, over the horizon, I saw the thing that I had longed to see for my whole life: Cair Paravel. _

_I began to descend. I floated over the walls of Cair, just barely missing the top. In the end, I landed in the stone courtyard on my feet, drifting to a stop. But as soon as I touched down, an alarm was raised. _

_Soldiers came rushing out of the castle, and surrounded me. I looked around, my heart pounding…and fainted…_

I awoke with a start, jerking up in bed. I was drenched in a cold sweat. The room was dark – I'd probably slept through the day. I reached over to turn on my bedside lamp, but instead of bumping my hand on the hard ceramic lamp, my fingertips brushed a heavy velvet curtain. _What the hell?_ I grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the right. As soon as I did, light flooded onto the bed, and I got the shock of my life.

-------xOx-------

**Hehe! Cliffy! I'm so evil. But, I'll have more up soon, so you won't have to wait long. **


End file.
